Blind Admiral
by Abiss672
Summary: Il avait passé des heures entières ces dernières années à regarder cet homme. Il pouvait le reconnaître dans le noir, à son odeur, ou même rien qu'en touchant ses mains. Mais désormais, il ne le voyait plus. OS. Amiral X Amiral


**Blind admiral**

L'homme posa doucement sa botte noire sur le sol boueux. De la terre enlaça sa chaussure, ce qui ne sembla pas le contrarier. Il leva le menton et admira les feuillages. Une légère brise secouait les bras des arbres qui déversaient une pluie lente de feuilles orangées. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, savourant l'odeur caractéristique de la forêt. Cette odeur aiguisait ses sens presque autant que l'air marin.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Des voies masculines lointaines venaient de lui parvenir. Il fut surpris mais en aucun cas apeuré. Peu d'hommes pouvaient l'égaler dans un combat. Il reposa son pied désormais remplis de boues sur la pédale et redémarra avec entrain. Le vélo zigzagua entre les arbres, roulant sur un plancher de feuilles mortes. Un sanglier téméraire traversa devant lui. Avec la vitesse, la brise légère se transforma en une caresse glaciale sur son visage. Une fois de plus, cela ne sembla le toucher. Peu de choses semblaient l'impacter réellement de toute façon.

A mesure qu'il pédalait, les voix qu'il avait entendues devenaient plus intenses. A l'intersection d'un arbre, il croisa une silhouette blanche. Sa vitesse était telle que la silhouette n'aperçu elle-même qu'une forme floue danser entre les arbres. Professionnel, il informa tout de même son supérieur qui, éreinté, ne pris pas cette information au sérieux.

L'homme sur son vélo sembla enfin arriver à destination puisqu'il stoppa brutalement sa course. Il était à la sortie de la forêt, laissant les feuilles et oiseaux dans son dos pour faire face à un petit port. Contrairement à la forêt, le port grouillait d'individus. A sa gauche, une trentaine d'hommes s'affairaient avec précision autour d'un imposant navire. L'homme reconnu aisément l'étendard de la marine flotter doucement, porté par le vent. C'est l'odeur du poisson et des tomates étendues avec fierté sur le minuscule marché en face de lui qui l'avait poussé à dévier sa ballade. Il espérait bien savourer du poisson cuit au barbecue avec un coulis de tomates -l'un de ses plats favoris, surtout à la fin de l'été-.

Cependant, il écouta sa raison -certains d'iront que c'était surtout sa paresse qui l'avait fait changer d'avis- et repositionna son vélo pour s'engouffrer à nouveau dans la forêt. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de blesser ces hommes qui l'auraient aisément reconnu, juste pour du poisson grillé, même si celui-ci était à la tomate.

Las, il retourna alors dans la forêt. Il changea néanmoins de chemin, il avait repéré une magnifique prairie plus à l'est : là il pourrait faire sa sieste sans être importuné. Malgré son sens de l'orientation peu développé -même après avoir navigué dans le monde entier pendant des années- il parvient sans encombre à la prairie. Les herbes hautes seraient son rideau : il laissa son vélo tomber dans les branchages. Il disparu en une seconde et seule une vision expérimentée pourrait le déceler. Il se laissa tomber à son tour, cette fois-ci dans les pissenlits, et s'installa confortablement pour se reposer. La végétation recouvrait entièrement son corps, le dissimulant au reste du monde. Il profita de la brise caressant son corps échauffé par sa séance de cyclisme. Un lapin intrépide sauta sur son ventre (la boule de poil l'avait surement confondu avec un tronc d'arbre) mais il s'échappa trop vite pour que l'homme puisse l'attraper. Mais encore une fois, cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

Après une heure d'une sieste intense où il voguait entre somnolence et endormissement, les rayons du soleil disparurent brutalement.

L'homme grogna, malgré son pouvoir il appréciait le soleil. Il se releva pour s'asseoir entre les pissenlits et se gratta le crâne. Il rouvrit les yeux et se tendit brusquement. En face de lui se tenaient deux hommes. L'un avait une carrure imposante malheureusement familière, l'autre était un gringalet parfaitement inconnu (il s'agissait en fait d'un colonel renommé de la marine mais l'homme avait souvent des trous de mémoire).

L'homme assis et celui à la carrure imposante se fixaient intensément, en silence. C'est le gringalet qui brisa l'étrange échange silencieux.

-Amiral en chef, Aokiji… bredouilla le colonel qui avait perdu tout prestance en présence de l'ancien amiral et de l'amiral en chef.

Le vent se leva. Aokiji et Akainu ne se lâchaient pas du regard. C'est le nouvellement promu amiral en chef qui prit la parole en premier.

-En êtes-vous certains ? demanda d'une voix lente et profonde l'homme magma.

Aokiji tiqua. Cette voix… Elle réveilla en lui un sentiment qui avait disparu après la guerre au sommet. Les deux hommes se connaissaient parfaitement. Bien plus que certains le pensaient. Leur relation était étrange et profonde.

Akainu reprit la parole, il n'attendait aucune réponse de la part du colonel qui, s'il l'avait pu, se serrait enfui en courant.

-Parce que je ne vois personne. Continuons notre chemin.

Fin.


End file.
